Contest 5
The fifth Captions contest features Ludwig on the phone with an angry Professor E. Gadd. Behind E. Gadd are several boxes of FLUDDs. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Blue Boo: As E. Gadd blabs all of Mario's plans, he has no idea that he dialed the wrong number! Jeff the Great: E. Gadd: Hello, Tech Support? Your product is making my hand repeatedly slap my nose. e2car: E. Gadd: No, I can't modify FLUDD to squirt dangerous chemicals! Captions *Videogamerpat **E. Gadd: Look! I have four arms! WEEEEE!!! *Fungi **Ludwig: So, I heard there was more than one FLUDD… can ya give me one? **"Sorry, but FLUDDs are for heroes only." **"Sorry Mr. Kooky, but one of our FLUDDs seems to be missing in Delfino… Wait. this is confusing." **"So, Mr. Ludwig, you've decided to get a FLUDD to use against Mario after years since your first defeat?" *Game Guy **E. Gadd: No! I do not have Prince Albert in a can! *Ingvar Steinnes **The reason FLUDD and the nozzles landed on Isle Delfino was that Ludwig had ordered a FLUDD for a new experiment. *Jeff the Great **E. Gadd: Hello, Tech Support? Your product is making my hand repeatedly slap my nose. *Blue Boo **E. Gadd: Ludwig, I need you to make another invention for me! Mario's coming! **As E. Gadd blabs all of Mario's plans, he has no idea that he dialed the wrong number! *Crazykoopa *"E. Gadd was so excited about his new FLUDD that he forgot the instructions used to find it. *Gamer Guy **E. Gadd: Why is that Koopaling brother of yours running around with that paintbrush I made?! **E. Gadd: Then you add the paint on the tip, fill it with… wait. should I remember something about a different Koopaling doing something similar? **We finally see where Professor E. Gadd gets his strange invention ideas. *e2car **E. Gadd: No, I can't modify FLUDD to squirt dangerous chemicals! *Lil Miss Game & Watch **Unfortunately, neither scientist realized that their telephone wasn't plugged in. **E. Gadd: Hello, Mr. Koopa? I'd like to report that your product has caused me to grow two new arms. **E. Gadd: Is this the All-Night Hash House? *Kooshi **E. Gadd: What? The FLUDD broke? I told you: Water, water, and nothing else. No potions. *BobaFett **Ludwig: Yes, Super Koopa Moonlight. **Ludwig: Just in case Roy gets thirsty! *Wooster **"Mr. Ludwig, I have just managed to seal one billion boxes of FLUDDs and forgot to put them in. When do we ship?" *Coco **E. Gadd: So let me get this straight, Mr. Von Bond. You need a FLUDD to use its squirter to mix chemical potions to defeat Gold Ghost, right? **E. Gadd: I know that voice. It's LUDWIG VON KOOPA!!! AHHHHHH!!! *Master TJ Koopa **Ludwig: Hello? Is this Pop's Pizza Place? **E. Gadd: Whaddaya mean, you need 50 FLUDD models?! **On-the-phone arguments are so intellectual… **E. Gadd: What?! I'm gonna wring your neck for that insult… whoever you are… *Masked Man **E. Gadd: What?! My buck tooth removal is cancelled until Friday?! **Ludwig: I love listening to people complain about my inventions. Category:Captions